In My Need
by Dramioneismylife6
Summary: A very depressed Draco is named head boy in an attempt to protect him from angry students. Strange thing is his protector is Hermione Granger happy until the drama starts. Yep, it's another year at Hogwarts!
1. Short Prologue

**Authors Note: my first fanfic yay! please review Follow and favorite this is only prologue and i am currently working on a nice long chapter one for you! :) **

* * *

Prologue

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

The only words…these were the only words on the piece of parchment on Draco's desk they were written in his very practiced clean handwriting with a sheet of his best parchment. However, he knew it would take much more to convince McGonagall to let him return to the only place he felt safe and comfortable. Although he showed he hated the school in reality it was his only escape, but that ended his 6th year. Now he was trying desperately to get that back. And he had absolutely no idea how to write his apologies and feelings in a single letter. He decided that he should plan it out thoroughly before messing up a piece of his best parchment with a crap apology from a desperate little boy. That was what he was, but he didn't want anyone else to know that. He had decided to say what he needed to while still saying as little as possible. He wrote the letter hooked it to his owl and sent it off.

* * *

A worried look crossed Minerva's face as she read a very long letter from Draco Malfoy. She had absolutely no idea what to do, he should be welcomed back at Hogwarts but he would need protection from people who would be angry. It may not be safe for he school to take him in. He had no one else though and the Gryffindor in her said she needed to take on the challenge, but the safety of the students comes first right? Then she realized…Draco was a student and he also needed to be safe and Hogwarts could give him that. Then it came to her she knew what needed to be done and she knew how to do it. The hardest part would be getting Hermione to agree. She sighed as she realized how much work she had to do. She wrote letters to both Hermione and Draco and then to those who would be prefects. She then started to prepare because it wouldn't be too long until school started.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short guys but it will be longer for Chapter one which will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 1 Something Surprising

**A/N: **Thanks to SmileandDanceintheRain for the great review your advice gave me a great idea glad to hear you are following! To everyone else please fav follow review. Thanks guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Something Surprising This Way Comes

Hermione boarded the train with her amazing boyfriend and her two best friends in tow. Everything seemed to be returning to the way they were supposed to be and life couldn't get any better. She knew she was head girl and that Professor McGonagall had a special job to tell her about when she got to school. Although she didn't know who was head boy she didn't much care. She leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "This year is going to be the best year yet!" Ginny grinned.

"I know! Especially since we both have boyfriends and yours is my brother and mine is his best friend!" she whisper - squealed into Hermione's ear.

"We are practically sisters already!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing Ginny's hand. The train ride seemed to be going quickly and with every moment Hermione grew more and more excited. Her and Ginny talked and giggled the whole way while Hermione clutched Ron's hand and stopped every few minutes to lean over and give him a peck. She never thought that she would ever be so girly and lovey dovey but that's just what happened when she was around Ron. They got a bunch of chocolate frogs in remembrance of the good old days. They were all surprised when they got at least one of Ron Harry and Hermione each. Soon the train slowed to a stop and Hermione could hardly contain her excitement.

* * *

The train ride felt like forever for Draco. He sat in a compartment with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Astoria Greengrass. They all sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to talk about, so they sat in silence…an awkward uncomfortable silence. Finally Draco heard the train screech as they slowed to a stop. _Finally we're here now I can find out what McGonagall wanted to speak to me about, _he thought. He stepped off the train and walked up to the school. Soon the memories came rushing back both good and bad, it took all of his strength to hold back the tears from his eyes. He felt piles of guilt, sadness, and anger filling him to the rim. He shook his head, took a deep breath and stepped into the building. He went straight to McGonagall's office, because the letter of response he got told him to report straight there before going into the great hall. He was surprised when he came upon the one person he was hoping he wouldn't have to see. The guilt and anger washed over him. He turned his eyes cold to the girl standing before him.

"Granger," he said with all the malice he could muster.

"What are you doing here ferret?" she remarked not very angrily but still cold.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger you will want to be getting along since you will be spending all your time together," They both looked open mouthed and shocked as can be to the old women standing in front of them.

"Please sit down while I explain this will have to be quick," she said.

Then she continued to explain about how the two of them would be spending all their time together.

"Draco will need protection and you will give that to him Hermione. You will have all your classes together and there has been a new rule about prefects and head boy and head girl you will have a table in the grand hall all to yourselves. This makes it easier for you to watch the students. You will have your sweet just like every other head boy and girl, and you are to protect him." She finished her explanation.

"What the hell?!" They said at the same time.

McGonagall gave them both a stern look and told them that she would not change her mind. They exited her office and walked to the great hall in silence.

"I may have to protect you Malfoy but we don't have to speak and we wont speak capiche?" she asked. He looked at her disbelieving.

"Perfect!" he replied raising his voice with the angry expression. Hermione had to admit he looked scary. They got to the great hall and McGonagall gave her welcome speech and went and sat with the professors. Ron was a prefect so at least Hermione got to sit with him and Harry. Ginny was left out and Hermione shot her a sympathetic look. Draco sat there silently next to Blaise and Theo. He then decided to talk to them and be friendly like they used to be. As soon as he started into their conversation he was welcomed instantly.

* * *

At the end of the night Hermione and Draco had to choose a password to their sweet.

"You choose Hermione," Draco said when she asked him what he thought it should be.

"okay, how about house unity?" Draco looked at her in shock he was surprised it was so…positive. He nodded in agreement. They had a large common room that lead to a kitchen. There was a staircase in the middle leading up to two doors.

"Oh noooo," Hermione suddenly groaned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy there's no third door…we have to share a bathroom!" she exclaimed. Draco just groaned and quickly ran up to his room where he slammed his door, shrunk into his bed. He put his hands on his face and let all the emotions rush over him as the tears started streaming and he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading please give any advice and critique. Here we see a little vulnerability from Draco but I promise he won't be all woe is me forever! I'm excited to write the next chapter I already have it planned out. Again this is rated M for mature themes language some violence and a little smut so if you will be uncomfortable now would be a good time to leave but you'll regret it thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 It Will Change

**_A/N:_**_ yay new chapter i couldn't stop writing i think this chapter is significantly better than the last please r and r :) _

* * *

Chapter 2 It Will Change

They slowly slipped into a routine. Hermione walked with Draco to their classes and sat with her friends. Draco usually sat with Theo in classes. They never said more than two words to each other, and when they did they were never nice words. Some days one of them would decide they wanted to stay to eat in their kitchen and the other would be forced to stay as well. At night they had to patrol together. The silence was starting to wear on Draco he rarely talked to those who were his friends it felt like he didn't have any. Quidditch hadn't started yet and he had no distractions. He was tired of hearing Hermione and Ron shagging next door, sometimes it seemed as though they were trying to annoy him on purpose. One day he came back to his room and they were shagging in the shower, THE SHOWER HE SHARED WITH HERMIONE. One day he got so tired of it he stormed into Hermione's room and what he saw shocked him. Hermione was holding on to the bed frame and on her knees while Ron was taking her from behind…wow he didn't know she was like that. They didn't even notice him standing there. He was stunned.

"GRANGERRRR!" he shouted using all the anger he felt.

"OH MY GOD GET OUT!" she screeched while Ron looked at Draco in shock. Ron scrambled to get himself straightened out while Hermione tried to cover herself.

"Listen we need to talk!" Draco bellowed.

"How dare you!" Ron bellowed back. He stood up and marched over to Draco and punched him in the face. Draco tackled Ron to the ground and punched him over and over and over again.

"MALFOY!" Hermione kept screeching then she did something that shocked Draco. She walked up to him grabbed his shoulder and said quietly, "Draco please," he stopped and looked at her shocked when he saw the tears streaming down her face tears started to roll down his.

"Why didn't you use your wand to stop me?" he whispered.

"50 points from Slytherin, take him to Madam Pomfrey," he said and then ran back to his room.

* * *

In his room he wrote furiously in his little black book that he had since he first came to Hogwarts his mom made him take it since she wouldn't be with him. His tears stained the book and he suddenly felt tired so he took off his clothes and laid down in his bed and had no trouble passing out. Soon a soft knock on his door woke him up. He tumbled out of his bed and stumbled over to the door. Running a hand through his hair he opened the door.

"Granger?" he said groggily unsure if he was dreaming.

"Can we talk?" she asked looking very upset with her puffy eyes.

He opened the door a little wider gesturing for her to walk in. he sat down Indian style on his bed.

"Draco…" she started. "hey what's that?" she asked pointing to his book.

"None of your business what do you want?" he snapped.

"Look…maybe…weshouldatleastbecordiall!" she rushed out.

He had to think about it because at first he couldn't understand what she said.

"Ok…I agree" he said hesitantly. Then she left

* * *

"Draco…" she started. "hey what's that?" she asked pointing to his book.

"None of your business what do you want?" he snapped.

"Look…maybe…weshouldatleastbecordiall!" she rushed out.

He had to think about it because at first he couldn't understand what she said.

"Ok…I agree" he said hesitantly. Then she left.

The week continued and they started out slow. Occasionally there was a good morning Granger or a pass the salt at dinner time but that seemed to be as far as they were going to go. Hermione was perfectly fine with that. She hadn't gotten a chance to see Ron in the hospital wing because she was with Draco all the time. He would be there for a long time though because he had a broken nose and a broken rib since Malfoy had pushed him to the ground with such force. On Thursday night they were eating supper at the prefects table and Malfoy started to act very strange. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the Grand Hall and when they turned the corner he puked and started to seize. Hermione thought on her feet realizing he had been poisoned she grabbed him, she turned him on his side and whispered a spell she had read about that stopped poisons from taking full effect on people. She levitated him and quickly ran him over to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them. Hermione quickly explained the situation and ran over to see Ron after she knew Malfoy would be safe.

"Ron!" she exclaimed running over and softly kissing her red haired boyfriend softly on the lips.

"heeey Heerrmione," he said, but Hermione didn't notice the nervous tone in her boyfriend's voice.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better a few people have kept visiting me," he replied slowly.

"That's good! I am here because Malfoy got hurt." She said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can't tell," she replied. Then she kissed him and ran back to Malfoy's bed.

"Did you have a nice visit with your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes," she responded wondering how he was stabilized and awake so quickly.

"Hey can you go get the little black book on my desk?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and walked up to their suite. She entered Malfoy's room and saw the unmistakable book sitting right where he said it was. She picked it up and started to walk away but a folded up piece of parchment drifted out of it. Hermione opened the book to the page it fell out of and at the top read _letter draft 1 _in neat little letters. She opened the letter and read.

* * *

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I am writing this because I need to return to Hogwarts next year. I have done awful things, I know, but this place I live now is no home to me. I deeply regret all that I have done and the pain I feel I will carry it in my heart for the rest of my life. I shall let you know that this pain is close to unbearable and I give my sincerest apologies for all that I have done. I recognize that my presence may cause controversy but I do not know what I would do if I could not come back.. I am trying to come back from who I became and what I did, I'm trying to bring light to the darkness in my soul. I feel only Hogwarts can help me accomplish this. I know Hogwarts is also the safest place I could be. One person I would really like to express my regrets to is Hermione Granger. To be honest I probably will not but I would like to. Maybe given the chance… but I don't think so. I also may need protection, I know some people are not very pleased with me. A lot of people hate me and a few probably want me dead. I know I ask a lot of you but please._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Too Desperate_

* * *

Hermione read this and felt the desperation coming from the letter and she finally realized that she had never taken into account that Malfoy might actually feel bad about what he did and who he had been and she became too intrigued to stop reading the journal realizing soon that was what it was. She Read and read and read. She read about him teasing her because she was different when he really thought she was a genius. She read about how dreaded going home because of his father. Then she read about his years in Voldemort's ranks and how he felt the pain. Then she read about the first time he took life.

* * *

_The Last Life_

_Darkness surrounded me in the sad pain that I felt. I struggled to find the last light in my soul. That light no longer existed…I realized it fled with the life I took, the life that fled from the person I had just killed. Sadness and pain and anger, the most unbelievable anger, surrounded me and I felt the tears run down my face as I realized that there is no more that I will ever feel other than that pain. This darkness this hell is all that I will continue to be because taking life has a price, and the price is the goodness left inside. The darkness left nothing but cold hard pain and it will be here for the rest of my life. I cried over the body then I wiped the tears got up and killed the rest of them. If there was any light left in me it was gone in that moment and I then embraced the darkness as the Dark Lord embraced me._

* * *

Hermione shut the book as the tears flowed and loud sobs and shivers tore through her body. She had read for hours and she realized this when the clock read 2:30 AM. Uh OH she thought as she wiped her tears and ran out of Draco's room to go to the infirmary. Draco was asleep and Madam Pomfrey told Hermione she looked far too exhausted and that she had to sleep and insisted she take Friday off. Hermione placed the book on the table and turned to leave. Then she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

_"You read it didn't you?" Draco asked._

* * *

Draco Was furious he knew she read it he could see she had been crying.

"Not all of it," she replied looking scared.

"What part did you get to?" he asked not having the energy to yell plus he was curious.

"Your first kill. Your not mad?" she asked. He sighed and dropped his head she then saw a tear drop onto his hospital gown. He wiped the tear away.

"Of course I am furious but I don't have the energy to yell I was just poisoned and I have the worst headache." He said to her.

"I'm sorry," she said a tear falling because of her disappointment in herself.

"Don't do that crying thing it's annoying," he remarked.

She frowned and he watched her storm out of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 3 Through Misty Eyes

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Through Misty Eyes

Hermione woke with a start she looked at the clock and hopped out of thinking about how late she was for her second class of the day. Then she remembered that she had been given the day off. Knowing she should get up anyway she went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower thinking she would go visit Ron and then come back and hang out in the common room…by herself…without Draco. She showered quickly and dried her hair with a quick spell. When she was ready she walked down to the infirmary walking right past a sleeping Draco to a….to a sleeping Ron. Greeeeeaaaaatttt she frowned irritated that he was asleep she leaned over and kissed him hoping that he would wake up. Nope too much to hope for, she shook him slightly and he stirred.

"Wake up sleepy head!" she said quite loudly.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked sounding happy to see her.

"Oh just had the day off and I wanted to visit," she said.

"Oh good I missed you not visiting me, did you bring any food?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his typical Ronness. She took out the container of pancakes she made that morning and he sat up excitedly. He gave her a big Ron grin to which her stomach responded to with fluttering butterflies. "Only for a kiss," she said holding the plate out of his reach.

"Oh come here you!" he said and he gave her a huge kiss on the lips making her heart twist. She handed over the pancakes and smiled softly at him.

"I should go I love you, you hungry hippo!"

"I love you, you beautifully annoying know it all." He called back using what he used to call her to offend her as a new compliment. She giggled as she walked off.

* * *

Draco woke up and immediately wished he hadn't. He would rather be asleep than see Granger and the Weasel all lovey dovey. She was holding out a plate of pancakes and leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her and she gave him the plate then she walked away and said she 'loved him.' Draco felt like puking ick how gross Weasel and Granger bleh. Then he realized she was leaving and for some reason heard himself try to stop her.

"Oi Granger!" she turned around and stormed over to him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh you came and didn't even say hi to me?" he said in a teasing tone.

"No not after you were so rude!" she said.

"Wow heartbroken much?"

"No"

"Look don't be such a baby I was mad and sick so get over it" he exclaimed.

"Such an apology," she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. He was so confused why did she want an apology she was the one that read his journal! Then Draco saw realization in her eyes.

"Ok ok I did read your journal and I'd be mad if it was me soooo I'm sorry," she said. He looked at her pretty much in shock.

"Truce?" He asked not wanting to argue for the rest of the year after that they could never speak to each other again and he'd be happy. Her mouth dropped open. Then a huge grin spread across her face.

"Truce!" she said shaking his hand. Then she turned around and walked out leaving a red faced Ron and a smirking Draco behind.

Ron turned to Draco and said, "Leave my girlfriend alone Malfoy,"

"You're not exactly in a place to give threats Weasel,"

"She's mine," he growled possessively.

"You can have her," Draco said with a smirk. Then Madam Pomfrey came in and said, "You're both good to go,"

* * *

It had been weeks since Ron and Draco had been released from the hospital. To Hermione life was perfect, her boyfriend and her were great and she was getting a long with Draco…when they spoke, which was rare but at least they were civil. It was a Friday night when Hermione realized she couldn't really say her and Ron were great they hadn't seen much of each other lately. She had been so busy with head girl duties and keeping Draco alive that she hadn't spent much time with Ron or her other friends. She decided that she would hang out in the Gryffindor common room for a while. She got up from the couch of her own common room and put her book back on the shelf. She had to sneak out because she had to lock Draco in. She felt guilty, but she needed to see her friends right? She snuck into Draco's room and was very irritated when she saw he was awake. His back was turned to her as he was sitting at his desk surrounded by books. Hermione realized he was writing his essay for Potions. If she was really careful she could grab his wand without him knowing it. She tried to walk as quietly as she could across the wooden floorboards, then one creaked and she felt fear crawl up her spine. Draco snapped his head to the right and Hermione quickly crouched behind his bed. _Hmm nice thinking Hermione not bad_ she thought to herself. She heard Draco mutter something about being too paranoid and returned to his work and she suppressed a chuckle. He really thought he was partially crazy. She quickly filled the gap between them, and crouched low to grab his wand. She very very carefully snuck her hand into the pocket of his robe and felt all the adrenaline pumping through her. She was scared he would turn around because he could hear her loud wildly beating heart. She successfully slid the wand out of his pocket and stood up. She got to the door with no problems and then she opened it…

"Granger? What do you want?" her heart stopped right there.

"Oh hiiii Dracoo I just umm needed help on my poootions eesssayy," she managed to say without turning around.

"Really? And you are asking me?" he said suspiciously but she didn't notice his tone of voice because she was too busy slipping his wand into her pocket and casting a concealment charm on it. Then she quickly slid her wand into her pocket having needed it for the charm.

"Umm well Ron and Harry aren't really that bright at potions," she explained turning around to meet gaze.

"Well okay," he said, "What do you need?"

"I haven't actually gotten a potion yet?" she blushed slightly knowing that this was the last time she would ever procrastinate on an essay…and steal Draco's wand.

"What? You haven't picked a potion yet… Know it all Granger needs my help picking a potion?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it if your going to be like that I'll just figure it out on my own," She said frustrated with his teasing and her stupidity.

"Look I'm actually tired lets do this tomorrow," she said hoping he would agree so she could go see her friends before curfew and rounds.

"Fine I'll help tomorrow in the library," he confirmed.

Hermione then smiled gratefully and walked out of his room into hers. She then stuffed a few pillows under her covers feeling like the silly rebellious girls in those muggle movies she's seen. She then locked her doors after she left with a spell to make sure Draco could not disturb her. She snuck out of the common room and convinced the portrait of the gorgeous mermaid to keep Draco in and not let him out until she got back. She practically danced up to the Gryffindor common room. She felt the excitement creep up and the butterflies started fluttering like crazy. She was so excited she was finally going to spend some time with Ron. Her heartbeat sped up greatly. She finally got to the portrait and said the password. She got through and asked Harry if he had seen Ron. Then Ron walked out and Hermione ran up and kissed him feeling the fireworks blasting inside of her.

"Hermione?" He asked apprehensive.

"Yeah I wanted to spend some time with you since we haven't had the chance lately," She said giving him a beaming smile.

"Oh…okay…lets umm take a walk," Wow she didn't expect that he would be so blasé about spending time with her.

"oh okay," she said a little less enthusiastically.

They then walked and were just silent. Hermione felt confused as to what she did to deserve such stand offish behavior. It hadn't been that long since they had spent time together had it? She reached for his hand looking for confirmation that they were still ok, that they were still the golden couple, that he still loved her. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, a lump formed in her throat, she felt adrenaline and a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why did Ron just reject her hand?

"Look Hermione…" he started but she interrupted.

"Wha what's wrong Ron? Why don't you want to hold my hand?" she asked trying to think like herself…be rational, but that was impossible when she was around Ronald.

"Look you know that we haven't really spent personal time together since I got out of the hospital…and you know we really haven't had sex in…a while to say the least…and…" he was interrupted then by Hermione screaming at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU ARE NOT DUMPING ME BECAUSE WE HAVENT HAD SEX IN A FEW WEEKS ARE YOU?!" she screeched all rationality flying out the window and not really caring who heard her.

"Keep your voice down…no that's not why…not completely, its just lately you haven't been there for me and someone else has…I need support, a girlfriend who can be there when I need her." He said almost whispering not wanting to make this public.

"So you're in love with someone else?" She said with a sliver of hope in her eyes, but not for long that seemed to be running down her face with the tears. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to graduate and marry him and have tons of little Weasleys with him and she was going to be a medi-witch and he would be an Auror and they were supposed to live happily ever after.

"I just…I mean…we aren't in love…but neither are you and I," he said slowly getting red in the face showing he obviously was very uncomfortable with her tears. And with that Hermione ran she ran as fast as she could tears streaming down her face. She finally got to her common room and she ran to the kitchen slamming Draco's wand onto the counter and then she ran up to her room. She then sobbed uncontrollably not bothering to re-lock the doors after having to remove the locks from before. She cast a silencing charm on her room so Draco couldn't hear her. A loud sob suddenly tore through her body and the tears just started flowing like crazy. For a second she thought she literally felt her heart shatter. She wailed in pain and grabbed things and started hurling them across the room first a lamp then anything she could grab. She soon had thrown so much there was not much left to throw and she sunk down on the floor and closed her eyes letting herself drown in her own tears and darkness.

* * *

Draco was wandering around the corridors wondering what to do on a Saturday when it's raining. He got one of the prefects to do the rounds after not really seeing Granger. He hadn't seen her for a while. Which meant he didn't really have to go almost everywhere with her. He had spent the morning looking for his wand and he finally found it on the kitchen counter. He was on his way to the Slytherin common room. Then he turned a corner and saw…

"Ginny maybe you should just check on her, no ones seen her all day," Harry whispered.

"She's probably holed up in her room a complete mess…Ugh Ron can be such an idiot sometimes." Ginny replied.

"Yeah I mean he dumped her for Lavender…Why? Anyone can see Hermione is ten times better, but we do still love Ron."

"Oh poor thing but I can't check I can't really get into her common room." Draco turned and walked quickly. Then he thought _Wait why am I doing this it's just Granger. But still I mean it would be cruel to just let her sit in her room and cry for the rest of her life. It seems like Potter's too torn and has no idea what to do…Weaslette she just felt sorry for her but didn't seem like she knew what to do either. Ugh but me why would I do anything to help her. Well I'm not a death eater I'm no longer heartless and cold and it would be wrong of me to just leave her there right? Truth is I don't know. _Despite the controversy going on in his head Draco still found himself walking towards his common room…toward her. He eventually got to the portrait and knew he had to make a decision, but instead he felt that he didn't have one as the password unwillingly slipped out of his mouth. It felt as though somebody was controlling his body and he had no choice but to go with it. He got up to her room and walked in to her room not really caring much to knock. He was frozen in shock at the sight in front of him. It looked as though a tornado had blown through her room. He couldn't see her though. Then he heard it light sobbing and the shower. He walked up to the bathroom door and wondered if he should go in. His body betrayed him and he felt his hand reach for the doorknob. _Seriously what was he doing? _The sight off Granger sitting in the shower still wearing what she had been yesterday sobbing baffled his mind. At that moment Draco could feel his entire tough, hard, cold exterior momentarily dissolve. She just seemed so sad…so helpless…so…vulnerable. He moved over to the shower and slid in sitting next to her not caring that his clothes would get wet. Hermione's eyes remained shut.

"Look…Granger," he said waiting for her to say something, move, indicate that she was alive.

"Granger…Granger! Granger!" he said getting louder each time. She still didn't move.

"Hermione!" he said…finally at the sound of her first name her eyes snapped open.

"What! What do you want to call me mudblood again!?" He looked at her the tears streaming wondering what to do.

Hermione knew someone was there…She heard her last name being said repeatedly, but she didn't move in fact she hadn't moved at all since she shrunk down into the shower. She had hoped that the warm beads beating against her back would let her think…would give her some…clarity, she was sorely mistaken. Her mind was just as cloudy and unreliable with the shower as it was without the shower. She opened her eyes at the sound of a deep voice clearly shouting her first name. Then she recognized the voice _Oh no not him anyone but him!_ she thought.

"What! What do you want to call me mudblood again!?" She screamed at him tears still streaming. She thought by now there wouldn't be any tears left. Draco turned to her and grabbed her face making her look at him. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Listen to me Hermione Weasel is a complete idiot for what he did, even a blind person could see that you are way better than that idiot Brown girl." Hermione was shocked…that's who she was dumped for Lavender? That annoying, shrilly, overdramatic bitch?

"That's who Ron chose? Over me?" She cried harder, her sobs were so loud it was a shocked the whole castle couldn't hear her. Then Draco did the last thing she ever thought he would do. He held her and let her sob there in his arms sitting in the shower letting the water pour over them.

* * *

Draco wasn't completely sure of what to do. So he just told her what she needed to hear not that it wasn't true. She was shocked apparently the bloody weasel hadn't told her who exactly he was choosing over her. Now he had to clean up the stupid weasel's mess. Hermione was sobbing loudly and Draco did the only thing he could think to do at the moment…he put his arms around her and held her. She gripped him tightly and Draco felt as though she was never going to let go. He then swooped her up, turned the shower off, and carried her bridal style to her room…still sobbing.

"Hermione, look, you need to pull yourself together. That stupid fucking weasel dumped you, and you need to show him what he's missing out on." She just kept sobbing.

"Hey! You don't want him and the whole school knowing how much he affected you. This is not the Hermione I know! The Hermione I know would pull herself together make herself up and go out there and show everyone the mistake weasel made." He set her down on her bed.

"You you kn know you're right," She stammered. Standing up, Draco took this as his queue to escape and swiftly walked to his room so he could change and leave.

* * *

Hermione was now getting ready to face the world. Who knew Draco Malfoy had a heart? He really did help her feel better…she was still sad, but she was now determined to hold her head high and make sure everyone knew that Hermione Granger was not going to be put down by Ronald Weasley! She moved over to the mirror over her dresser and quickly realized that she needed to actually take a shower. She quickly jumped in, wanting to make it quick so she wouldn't revisit the gaping hole inside. As soon as she got out of the shower she magically dried her hair and removed the puffiness from her eyes. After a while she actually started looking a little less like a mess and a little more like Hermione. The problem was she doesn't really want to be either of them, she didn't feel like Hermione and she didn't want to be a mess…and for the first time in her life, she just wanted to be someone else. She no longer wanted to be the same person and exist in the same moment and feel the same emotions. Regardless of this she still wore the same clothes had the same hair and made herself up like she usually did. She got to the back of the portrait, took a deep breath, lifted her head up higher wondering if she could face them all so soon. She could, she realized as she opened the door and stepped out of the safety of her common room to face the rest of Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed please review chapter 4 will be up shortly and we will definitely see a very different Hermione


End file.
